Beautiful Days
by PurpleAngel1
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] It's a Beautiful Day and having you by my side makes it beyond perfect, RajVi have been experiencing the beauty of love, short OS depicting Three Beautiful Days. wishing all a very happy reading! note: you may skip the story but kindly have a look at the author's note in the last.


**A/N: Hello! Howz ya all? And I AM ALIVE, days back I received a PM stating RIP and all.. :/ this was so Heartbreaking :'(**

**Anyways, If Interested, You can have a look at this Rajvi based OS, showing 3 beautiful days of their life. :) Enjoy!.. **

**P.S: You May Skip the Story.. But Please Do Have a Look At the A/N at last. Thankyou.**

* * *

".. Aaacchhiii... " She sneezes while he looks at her and loses the count he had kept of her sneezes.

It was winter and she wasn't well though, She rubs her red nose and grins at him. He couldn't help but smile back.

" I told you.. Not to eat too many Ice-creams. You don't take care of yourself." He complains while she still smiles.

" But.. You know Ice-creams are my lifeline, Just as you" She smiles sweetly while trying to melt his heart.

" Aww.. Purvi" He side hugs her lovingly. She feels comfortable in those warm arms wrapped around her.

They hear water dripping, " Sardi mein Baarish?" He's shocked.

He knew that now she'll insist to go out and play. He curses the rain from inside, Well Obviously, How can he Allow Her to Go Out when she's having cold?

Purvi is over joyed at this sudden turn of weather, she looks at him pleading. He tries his best to stop her but fails, she is already out and is jumping all around the yard.

He smiles looking at her, He knew they shouldn't be out at this time but he can't deny her as well. He gets a umbrella and goes out.

She was almost totally wet, But he pulls her to him and covers her with a raincoat, and holds a umbrella over her. Further, he holds her hand and they were out for a walk.

She dint like him holding a umbrella over her head and taking her through puddles and he knew it very well. He knew that after a while, she'll remove that raincoat wrapped around her and she did just that. She soon removed that raincoat and he got eager.

Coming near a puddle, he threw the umbrella and to her surprise, jumped into the puddle. The muddy water came all over his and her face and dress. Her dress was spoilt.

Yes, she liked rain and jumping into puddles but not like this, She never spoilt her dress this way But before her mouth could open to shout,

Her mouth was closed and sealed by his lips. He kissed her under the rain and she smiled beneath. He loved when she smiled under their kiss. He knew she is pretty happy and has forgiven him a long while back.

He left her and wiped those rain drops off her cheeks and she blushed. Now, she din't care of her Dress or Any other thing in this world. This day had made their Love stronger.

_" **True Love Never Dies :* It Always Gets Stronger With Time.."**_

**/\\.../\**

It was another lonely day, when both Rajat and Purvi were free from duty, when they thought to visit the nearby garden. It was Spring and the garden must have flourished with pretty flowers.

They soon reached the garden and were awestruck, it was fully covered with flowers of all kinds. She eyes the beautiful garden with wide eyes. It has been weeks she had visited here. She undoubtedly loved the scenic beauty and her clothes perfectly matched the surroundings, her beautiful floral printed frock with hair tied up in a perfect ponytail. (You Could imagine her very well :P)

She pressed his hand in amazement, and he smiles wide. She pulls him ahead and drags him with her while carefully examining the beautiful flowers. Soon, after moving around she pulls him to the bench and he smiles at her, she too smiles.

Cool wind blows and flicks fell at her face, he naughtily grabs the opportunity and lovingly settles them behind her ear and then slowly caresses her cheek. She was pulled closer by him and she rests her head on his shoulder.

After a while, they walk further, with hands entangled with each others. They soon go on exploring the garden further, It was really a huge one.

Soon, they find themselves all alone. They had come to the other end of the park. It was almost empty, with only some old woman wandering around. "Nobody comes to this end of the park, It's kind of haunted," She tells him.

But they dint find it haunted in each others company, they soon sit under a big tree. They talk about general things while Rajat places his head in her lap. She lovingly caresses his hair.

Suddenly, Rajat jumped up and grabbed her from her waist. Then he pulled her closer to him and looked straight into her eyes. Naughtily, he looked at her lips while biting his lips and then will love he again looked into her eyes. Cupping her face gently, he leans in and takes her lips. She too replies with love. Her fingers ran into his hair while he held her closer from waist.

" I Love You Purvi.." He says, breaking from the kiss.

" I Love You Too Rajat.." She murmurs with a red face.

_**" Forget The Risk, Take The Fall. If It's Meant to Be, It's Worth It All.."**_

**/\\.../\**

Rajvi were off for a holiday. They were working hard for the past week so they got leave easily. thus, They planned to visit Rajat's aunt who stayed in the nearby town. It was a perfect place for holiday as you could visit the streams, rippling with cold and fresh water or you could just sit on the beach and gaze at the sunset or you could stargaze at night.

Rajvi planned to do everything in order. At first, they reached the place and met their relatives and then they were off for the day.

They walked till the stream, and after removing their shoes they were into the water. They splashed and played with the cold water. Purvi filled her hands with water and threw it on him, for a playful revenge he started to splash water on her continuously.

She started to laugh and begged him to stop. He felt as if he fell for her all over again. He took her into his arms and came out of the stream. They sat nearby, looking at the small children playing.

After lunch, they planned for the beach. It was summer and was a perfect weather for beaches. He looked at her and wondered if she remembered something but it seemed she dint. After a while, They ran and played all around, it was a beautiful day away from files and cases and investigation and running all around and slaps and dead bodies.

Her open air flew with the wind as they walked along the shore, just at a point she stopped. remembering something.

" I Think you Got what I was thinking all the while." He asked with a smirk.

She blushed and nodded. She remembers what happened that day, maybe some months ago.

_**Flashback:**_

The newly wed Rajvi were at the same beach. It was just a week that they returned from their honeymoon and they were invited for dinner by his aunt. The sun had already settled and Purvi was insisting to go back but he wasn't ready to go so soon.

Purvi was forced to sit on the sand even though she wanted to return.

" Make a Promise" He said suddenly.

" What? Which Promise?" She asked.

" You gotta make it first."

" Okay.. I Promise to do whatever you say."

"Yes! Now say, That you'll return whatever I'll Give you."

" I'll return whatever you give me." She follows him obediently.

As soon as she says, her lips were sealed by his. She blushed. After parting, he looks at her with a smirk.

" Now follow what you promised." He says with a naughty smirk.

She is shocked, she is shy and couldn't take that initiative. She jumped and got up and ran away.

" I'll follow it next time we come here." and she ran away with a grin.

_**Flashback Over..**_

" So are you ready?" He asks her.

She blushes but this time she wasn't afraid to take the initiative.

She turned towards him and got up on her toes to match his height. Water ran under their feet. She looked into his eyes with love and placed his hand over his cheek and finally leaned in.

He took her into his arms and both sat on the sand.

It was evening and Sun was just about to set, they settled down and gazed at the sun settling. It was perfectly aesthetic.

The day had settled, and night was approaching. They left the place and went towards home.

_**About 4 hours later,**_

They were over with dinner and they climbed upstairs onto the terrace. Rajat laid a mat and they both sat over it, gazing at the sky full of stars.

This town was a little away from city so you can easily see the beautiful sky. He took her into his embrace and they laid down.

He pointed at some constellations forming up and then made some figures with imagination but she was tired, Though she loved the beautiful sky and the moon she couldn't bear to stay up any longer. She rested her head on his chest silently listening to what all he was saying, he was talking about his childhood and then how he fell for her.

" I used to come here when I was young, You know I loved this place very much but I was lonely, There was nobody with me. I used to stay up all night waiting for someone who would come to accompany me.."

" Hmm.." Came the reply from her, assuring him that she's listening.

" But the day I met you, I could only make out that you were a chirpy and innocent, kind hearted girl. But..."

She couldn't hear anything further.

He waited for her reply but it dint came, he looked at her and found that she is already deep, sound asleep. He glances at His princess while drifting into sleep himself.

**" Every Love Story is Beautiful But Ours Is My Favorite."**

**~~ THE END ~~**

* * *

**A/N: Well, I Know I have to update all my Fics. I am extremely sorry for the delay. I am very busy these days. I cant type out the chapters. I am really very sorry. **

**My classes and tuitions have started a way back and I am into 4 projects already. All this makes it very difficult for me to manage FF along. I myself don't know when will I be writing out updates.**

**I really hope that you all will understand my condition and will grant me time as well as forgive me too :) And I'll reply to all PM's very soon. :) Please don't think I'm rude as I am not replying. :P **

**Thankyou guys, If you read the OS, don't forget to review. :D Stay Safe, Take Care :) **


End file.
